Another Day of Sun
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: A world where "monsters" and humans coexist. They've made all sorts of places for both to work at. But Ochako chose to work with kids. In making their days better. She was a Midnight Nymph after all. That's when she meet Izuku, a wood nymph nurse who was a knack for rambling off on the most random things. So she might just fall in love with him. Just a little.


***huffs and puffs* sorry this is a wee bit late, but hi hello. Izuocha disc. fantasy contest entry. Le masterpiece, that took waaaaaaaaay to long. But here it is! Hope y'all like it!**

~~{}~~{}~~

"Ochako! Darling I have a request for you!" Nemuri called. Ochako stood up from where she was making little origami animals with the kids they were currently visiting.

"I better go see what the big boss wants. You guys be good okay?" She asked with a smile. The kids nodded, struggling to make swans. Tsu looked over, and came to look after the kids. Ochako stood and walked up to Nemuri's office, her bare feet slapping on the tile. She hated hospitals, so white and bleached. Soulless.

She was a nature spirit, a nymph, there to brighten hospitals and make patients smile. It was her job, since most monsters who could got jobs at hospitals to help others.

Vampires with blood diseases, werewolves as therapy animals, forest spirits on brightening up the hospitals, gorgons telling stories and making things for the patients, and yes, some monsters were nurses and doctors themselves. The society they lived in branched out to both humans and monsters.

They lived in harmony, helping one another.

Ever since Ochako was little, she wanted to help others. Like heroes she'd seen in the movies or comics. She was a sky river nymph, her mother a sky nymph, her father a water nymph. Her powers helped people in different ways than heroes did. Instead of saving people from comets or villains, she made them smile a little more, saving them from dark thoughts.

She opened Nemuri's office door, and peeped inside. Nemuri was a tree spirit. Long dark hair, light eyes, pretty skin, a mole under one of her eyes. A pretty thing. The tree her life was connected too was the large black walnut tree outside of their workspace.

"Yes miss Nemuri? You called for me?"

"Ah Ochako!" Nemuri smiled, standing up. She was tall, much taller than Ochako. And wearing high heels she resided at around 6'1. Tower of Terror they called her. "I have a job for you!"

"Oh? A new job?" Ochako asked, excited. New jobs meant new places and new people. A new hospital to brighten up, new children and doctors to meet.

"Yes! I asked you here, because you have the best ratings with outside jobs, and since this hospital is a little farther than my life tree, I can't go meet with them, so I'm going to send you!"

Ochako smiled more. This time she got to set everything up! She got to go ahead of everyone else! "What's the hospital called?"

"Willow Tree Hospital. The man who founded it was a willow nymph. To hounor him they have a small river with lots of willows weeping over it. A lovely hospital that could use some Midnight Nymphs."

Ochako smiled to herself, the hospital sounded just lovely. And in need of a good cheering up. "I'll do it, it sounds like an adventure." Nemuri's face lit up.

"Oh thank you Ochako!"

"Of course ma'am."

"Now I want you to go right away, so change your dress a little and head over there. You can travel through the water, and you should make it in...three to five minutes."

"It would take you two hours to drive there?" Ochako wondered. Nemuri nodded.

"Yes ma'am! I'll go change and I'll be in my way!" Ochako ran off, up the stairs, and to the small area they use for storage. They used it to store what the fauns and nymphs would need. Spare clothes and areas for people to travel home. She grabbed the dress her father gave to her on her last birthday, and changed quickly. She brushed her hair, twisted the bangs back into a small bun and tucked a lily into the miniature bun.

She made a face, and slipped into dark blue ballet flats. She darted a quick look in the mirror and nodded, satisfied.

Her chestnut coloured hair was actually agreeing with her, all the strands tucked nicely. Her face was all lit up and excited, her rosy face rosier. Her eyes glittered in the light. The dress matched her skin nicely, making it look like a small waterfall against her figure. A light blue fading into white with slight poofy trim. When she spun it flew out around her.

She dotted her cheeks with the star stamp a little girl gave to her. Now she was ready to go. She dissolved into water and traveled quickly through the ground, nodding to the other water nymphs who were traveling at that time. She popped out of the water, and landed on the grass.

She was surrounded by willow trees, each one whispering in the breeze. She took a deep breath, before walking inside the hospital. Nemuri better have told them she was coming. She hated having to explain.

She wandered the corridors, trying to find the front desk. She had to run into it, or someone who knew where it was at some point in time.

Then she literally ran into someone. They both fell, she fell flat on her butt, him on his back. He was flopping around like a turtle. Paper went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" She said, helping him sit up and gather his papers.

"I'm sorry too! I also wasn't looking at where I was going. I must've been lost in thought," he said nervously, as she handed a patient's file to him.

He was...easy in the eyes to say the least. Messy green hair that curled around his face and ears, pretty green eyes that at the moment, were filled with nervousness and worry. He had freckles dotting all over his face, and a strong but thin build under his nurses scrubs.

"Again, I'm sorry for running into you. But I uhh...need some help finding the front desk…"

"Oh! It's just down this hall to the left. Can I ask what you're doing here? Business? Family member or friend here?" He wondered, she giggled. He turned red. "I'm sorry! Don't mean to impose!"

"No no it's fine! I did send you flying. I'm here on business. Midnight Nymphs. We think your lovely hospital here needed some cheering up."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. She noticed all the little smile lines, and then the scars on his hand. She also noticed the little willow leaves tucked into his curls.

"That's amazing! You guys are like real life heroes, making people smile and continue on is just astounding!"

"Well I personally think nurses and doctors are the real heroes. You guys do the heavy lifting, helping people. Taking care of them, healing them, having to watch them go, dealing with the aftermath. Doing what you can," she said with a large smile. He blushed again.

"How did you know I was a nurse?" He asked. She brushed her fingers against his arm.

"Your nursing scrubs," she said looking at them. They were different, almost like a heroes costume in the movies. A dark green with black stripes. But the small bunny rabbit on the breast pocket drew away from the hero look. But she liked it.

His face kept getting redder. "Youknowwhat? I'lltakeyoutothefrontdesksoyoudon'tgetlostagain," he squeaked, getting up robotically and then helping her up. She giggled, following him down the hall. What a dork. She'd known this man for a few minutes and she already knew he was a dork.

He walked her to the desk, them chatting during the short walk. Almost too short. "Well...this is my stop," she joked. "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Erm Deku."

"Guess I'll see you around Deku."

"You too…"

"Ochako."

"You too Ochako." And he left. She smiled, waiting to be met with. She looked around, noting certain places that they would probably put up pictures.

A tall bulky man came out a little bit later. He had bright blonde hair, electric blue eyes. And he was tall. Like towered over her tall. She stood up, and he laughed.

"You must be one of Nemuri's nymphs. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Toshinori. Or otherwise known as All-Might. You may call me Toshi," he said with a large smile. Ochako smiled back.

"Ochako Uraraka, half sky half water nymph. Miss Nemuri sent me here for new jobs. We usually move around to spread flowers and hints to brighten up hospitals."

"Well our hospital certainly needs brightening up. I'd love to have Midnight Nymphs brighten this place up."

"But won't we need to get that approved?"

"Done and done. I own this hospital."

"Oh!"

"Since you're the first nymph to ask to brighten this place up, is there any specific area you usually help with?" He asked, she noticed him cough into his hand.

"Yes actually. I work with kids. I find them easier to get along with, and better when they smile. But we do have nymphs who work with other patients."

"Kids huh? I'll have to let the lead nurse you'd work under know. But Izuku should be fine with it. He's always open for more help and new faces." She smiled even wider.

"Oh thank you sir! I'll have to let Nemuri know about this, but once I do can I start? She'll send over the others as soon as possible." He paused, then nodded.

"I'll let young Izuku know, and please, go make your way down to the children's section. I'll have Eijirou wall you down." He turned around and walked back behind the desk. Ochako went over to the phone by the front doors and dialed Nemuri.

_"Hello?"_

"Nemuri, hi! We got approval to cheer this place up, by All-Might himself!" Ochako smiled even bigger. He was an inspiration to any aspiring doctors or nurses.

_"That's amazing Ochako darling! I'll have to send a few over, so we can get started! That was easier than expected."_ Nemuri chuckled.

"Yeah it was, but I'll get to work with the kids again, so can you send Mina, Tsu and Tooru? We work best together."

_"Done and sent."_

"Awesome!" Ochako's excitement caused her body to dissolve into water around the edges.

She couldn't wait to see Tsu, she was part frog. Had all the attributes and could communicate with her fellow species. They were best friends, and their small group built up more with Mina and Tooru's additions.

Mina was a saucer magnolia tree nymph. Pink hair, pink skin, dark eyes with yellow splotches. She was very hyper, but very sweet. She had an uncanny ability to tell when someone had a crush, and make friends with everyone she met.

Tooru was a fellow water nymph. Long brown hair, deep blue eyes, an infectious smile. She and Mina seemed joined at the hip. And both did have an uncanny ability to tell who liked who, yet were blind when someone liked them. Ochako loved her three friends to death.

_"They should be there within the hour! Now go start having fun with the kids!"_ Nemuri said with a laugh. Ochako giggled.

"Got it!" She hung up and turned to see a werewolf. He had spiky red hair, light red eyes, red ears and tail, shark like fangs, yet an adorable smile. His ears and tail seemed...fluffy. She could see why werewolves were therapy help.

"You must be Ochako!"

"Eijirou?"

"That's me! A pleasure to meet you!" He said with a large smile. Ochako giggled. His entire aesthetic was very red. Bright. Happy. She instantly liked him.

"The pleasures all mine!" She said with a smile, he chuckled.

"I'm going to take you down to the kids wing, im sure they'll be happy to see a new face. Some of them could use some extra cheering up."

"Right!"

"Follow me!"

~~{}~~{}~~

They chatted the entire way, talking about dealing with kids, and different methods they used. "You're going to like Izuku. Nice guy."

"I'm sure I will." They walked into the small lobby. From there it branched off in two different directions. Left and right.

"The more serious cases to the left, and the less serious to the right."

"Ah." She looked around, could use a little love from the kids.

"Oh Izuku!" Eijirou said with a grin. She turned around, ready to say hello and get right into what she had in mind.

But what she saw stopped her dead, surprised her to the point of dissolving slightly.

"D-Deku?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Ochako?!" He gasped, Eijirou just backed up slowly.

"Seems you two know each other...I'll just go see the kids…" he ran off. That was one way to escape an...interesting situation. He stood awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, more twigs then physically possible fell out of his hair.

"Are you a tree nymph?" She asked. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth. He noticed, and laughed.

"Yeah I am. Weeping willow. My tree is a small one, in my backyard. My house is nearby and all. What about you?"

"I'm a half breed...so nothing really ties me down. No river, lake or puddle," she joked, and he laughed again. "So I travel around, going to visit monster and human hospitals. Just to spread joy."

"And came here...good we need some joy. I'd like to see some kids here smile. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes I do actually. My friends should be here with supplies, and anything else I need I can get from a store."

He nodded. "When will they be here?"

"Mmm in the next couple of minutes? I'd say Tooru would be here sooner. Fellow water nymph. Do you have any tables and art supplies?" She asked, already planning something out. Her hands became transparent as she thought. If they didn't she'd have to run to get some.

"Ummm I think we have glue and scissors? Maybe some coloured paper," he said, making a face at the word paper. She giggled.

"Tree friendly paper?"

"No...but they decided to use dead trees, so I guess it's okay? Still don't like the idea of using trees." She smiled.

"You go get that, I'll search around for something to put the art on. Any kid tables?"

"In the toddler area? We have a couple extra you could use." She clapped her hands, spraying glowing water on his face. He blinked, and she turned red.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Starlight water?"

"Deku!" He snorted.

"I'll go get those supplies." He walked off, and she looked down at the small willow branches. She picked one up, laughed, and tucked it into her own hair.

She turned around to see Eijirou with a few kids and another werewolf. Well, a grumpy looking werewolf with gray ears. Explosive hair, red eyes, a few small fangs.

"Oh! You're still here! Izuku?"

"Art supplies and tables. Who are these cuties?" She smiled down at the two kids. One was grumpier looking, with water like wings. A fairy boy. His arm was in a sling, and had a few bandages on his face.

The other one, a little girl, was hidden by Ejirou's leg. Ochako squatted down. "Hey darling, don't worry I don't bite. What's your name?" She asked with a smile. The little girl inched forward, a unicorn. Those were especially rare, their horns having a unique healing power.

She had long silvery hair, pretty red eyes (everyone had red eyes around here didn't they), pale skin, but her horn was off to the side of her head. The left side, even more unique. Ochako noticed her arms all bandaged and her legs covered in the white cloth. What happened to her?

"M-My name i-is Eri. I-I'm a unicorn…" she said, shuffling her feet. Ochako ruffled her hair.

"Nice to meet you Eri the unicorn. I hope you and I can become friends. Do you want to make cards for the kids who need some extra cheering?" Eri smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"And you young man?"

"Kota," He said, rolling his eyes. Ochako laughed. She'd get to him eventually.

"Well Kota the fairy, want to make cards with us?"

"I'm not a fairy."

Ochako brushed her fingers against his wings, they were damp to the touch. They were made of pure water. "Hmm I dunno. These wings seem fairy like to me," She said as he blushed.

"Yeah well I disown that part of me."

"That is you, Kota. And I say that's a lovely thing to be." He turned around again. "I'll wear you down eventually. And when Deku gets here with the supplies, we can get the other kids," she said with a smile.

She looked back up at the werewolves. Therapy help, these poor children. She rocked back on the balls of her feet, before standing.

"Well, lets go get the kids that can make cards!"

~~{}~~{}~~

The lobby soon filled with chatter and laughter. Ochako laughed with them as they made the well cards for those who were in bad condition. Soon her friends arrived, with more art supplies.

"Behind the desk I suppose. Keep it out of the kid's hands," Ochako said cutting out some hearts for Kota's card. He had a mix between dinosaurs and magic. Eri had pure dragons and hearts.

They placed the supplies behind they desk and walked over to help her out. "I was thinking maybe when some of the more seriously injured kids get better we can try to go around and cheer up the adults. The number of patients here is sad and I want to see some smiles," Ochako suggested, handing a little girl a star to put on her card.

"That sounds like a ton of fun _ribbit_. But we'll need permission _ribbit_."

"Hmmm yeah. I'm sure we can give it a whirl later. For now let's focus on what we can do tomorrow. I was thinking maybe friendship bracelets or paper flowers."

"Oh! Or like get Jirou over here and have a quiet sing along or something," Mina mused.

"_Ribbit_, great idea but we should stick with arts and crafts for now_ ribbit ribbit_," Tsu said, making a frog themed card. Mina laughed. Her card was pretty with lots of animals and her pretty cursive.

Tooru was making an ocean themed card, Ochako making a cherry blossom against the night sky. "Remember to bring your cards over here once you're done! We'll get these delivered to the other kids and maybe to some adult patients. Make as many cards as you want," she said with a smile.

Eri proudly handed over her dragon card, and grabbed more paper to make another one. "This one is going to be unicorn and fairy themed!" She said with a glance to Kota. He looked to the side, his cheeks tinged red. Ochako giggled to herself, such cuties.

He placed his card down, grabbed another sheet of paper and silently started to fold it.

"Wow you got them to calmly do something. Usually when they get restless, if they can they'll run around," Izuku said appearing behind her. Ochako yelped, nearly smacking him with the scissors she was holding.

"Ack!" He cried out, falling down. For the second time that day. Ochako snorted.

"Sorry Deku, you surprised me," she said placing the weapons in the table. He rubbed the back of his head, more leaves falling out of his hair.

"Ehehe sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Surprised me."

"Sorry."

"No no it's fine. Care to make a card?"

"Afraid I can't. Just came to check on you guys. I've got to help Shoto and his fiancée Momo with a surgery."

"Ooh important stuff. Good luck, and please stop by to make a card. I'll save you some paper." He smiled, getting to his feet and going back where he came from. She shook her head, smiling.

"Oooohoo new boyfriend?" Mina asked, small pink leaves falling into Ochako's lap. She shoved her friend.

"No! He's just an acquaintance! We ran into each other earlier."

"Well that look you gave him screams more than 'acquaintance'."

"Maybe I want to be friends with him."

"Mmhmm."

Ochako laughed, still working on the cherry blossom petals. She cut out small slips of pink paper, and glued them to the card. It was stretching up to the stars, and she was proud of her work.

"I'm sure you'll get your scoop later on. I'm sure we'll become friends. And I do hope we can meet that couple Izuku mentioned."

"Oooh me too!" Mina said, laying off of Ochako's love life. She went back to chatting with these little girls who seemed to be made out of flowers. One was in a wheelchair, the other had bandages around her eye. Both were upbeat and chatty.

Tsu was working with a little boy who had the attributes of a snake. He was quite shy, but she was slowly bringing him out of his shell. Every time he spoke his tongue darted out of his mouth.

Ochako worked on coxing Eri to talk to her more, and getting Kota not to glare at everyone. So far it had been working.

Eri's entire face lit up when she spotted someone in the doorway. Ochako turned around to see a...cat man? He had dark coloured ears and tail. Tired face, dark clothes, bags under his eyes, a scar under his right eye, but had a soft smile on his face when he saw Eri.

"Aizawa!" She cheered, getting up and walking over to the man. Aizawa...the man who saved a child from an abusive guardian. That child was Eri, wasn't it?

Ochako dusted herself off and stood up. She walked over to him. "Aizawa, a pleasure to meet you," She said with a slight bow.

"Pleasure is all mine. Are you the one making Eri smile like this?"

"Well me and the paper." He blinked, not understanding the joke.

"Uhh yes it's me making her smile? We've been making cards for the other patients in the hospital."

"That's awfully nice of you. Thank you." She could tell he didn't say that often, so it felt like a little gift to her. And this was only her first day. She knew the crafts wouldn't appeal to all the kids, but baby steps.

"Of course. Kids go through rough times too. We strive to do anything we can," she said with a soft smile.

"Nice to know there are people like you in the world. Now I've got to take this one to make sure she takes her medication and gets to her therapist." Ochako nodded, squatting down.

"I hope to see you tomorrow! Who knows what I have planned," she said with a wink. Eri giggled. Aizawa smiled, taking the little girl by the hand and leading her away. Ochako waved, before going back to the others.

Izuku came by a while later, looking exhausted. Two vampires followed him. "Ah you must be Shoto and Momo!" She called, waving them over. Izuku plopped himself on the floor next to her, and started to make a card.

"Ah Izuku must have told you about us! A pleasure!"

"Ochako Uraraka."

"Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Shoto Todoroki."

"Mina Ashido! I heard you two were tying the knot!" Mina said jumping in, Ochako laughed. Mina was not subtle in any way. Momo smiled, clasping Shoto's hand. Clearly she didn't get to talk about her wedding often. That was going to change.

"Well yes we are. Next month actually. It's all been a blur. Very exciting blur though," Momo said with a large smile. Shoto was talking with Izuku, as he made a card. Momo seemed...very sweet. She definitely seemed excited about her wedding.

"That's amazing miss Momo!"

"Please, just Momo is fine."

"Arg I'm jealous!" Mina said with a grin. Ochako laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you just made a friend Momo. Mina loves this sort of thing. She'd definitely sit down and help you with planning, or just talking about it. I mean, I would too," Ochako said, a little bit wishful. To get married, start a family, that was an adventure all on its own. Maybe she wouldn't marry now, but it seemed like a fun future.

"So Ochako, do you like what you do?" Shoto asked her, snapping her out of her delusion.

"Why yes I do. It's an amazing job. Just seeing children smile when they're going through a rough time in their lives." He nodded.

"Seems reasonable. It sounds like you have fun with this job too."

"I do."

"And that's wonderful."

Izuku smiled at her, she laughed. "I guess it is. Hey how would you guys feel about helping me set up a little 'field trip' for the kids?"

~~{}~~{}~~

"Guys! I just met the sweetest nymph in this place!" Tooru gushed. Ochako looked up from where they were making flower crowns. The boys made faces and whined, but when they saw the fun the girls were having making them and throwing flowers at one another they joined in.

"Oh? Do tell," Mina said with a laugh, from where the little girls were making flowers out of their arms and placing them in Mina's hair.

"His name is Ojiro! He's super sweet, like treats me as a living thing with thoughts and emotions. He listens to me and chimes in with his own opinion. He's very nice and shy too. It's adorable!" Tooru said with a sappy grin. Oh she was far gone.

"What's he look like? I want to invite him to join us," Ochako said with a laugh. Tooru's face lit up.

"Blonde hair cropped short, dark eyes, tanned skin, not bulky, but you can tell he works out. Self defense I believe. And he has a really cute smile!" Ochako snorted.

"Now you two stay here, don't get into any trouble. I can't wait to see your crowns when I get back," she said to Eri and Kota, who have become friends. Eri nodded, with a secretive smile.

Ochako stood up and went to go find this mystery man of Tooru's. Ojiro was it? She shook her head with another laugh, searching around to find him.

She had spent more time with Izuku, trying to plan out what they'd do with the kids if they could leave the building. He begrudgingly agreed a bonfire would be fun. She'd have to see if Jirou (a beautiful faun and you can't change her mind) would like to come down and help out.

She was so lost in her thoughts she;  
A. Didn't see where she was going  
And B. Forgot what she was currently supposed to be doing.

So she ran into Izuku.

For the second time.

She went flying back, he jolted forward (how? She didn't know. Maybe he wanted to keep from breaking something important?) and landed on top of her.

"Oof. Ouch. Sorry," she groaned. He looked at her, his arms caging her to the floor. He turned red and hopped back, probably landing on something important. Branches fell by the ton (an exaggeration, but still.)

"Nono! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you like that!"

"Not this again, Deku I wasn't looking where I was going and literally knocked you over twice. And if you apologize one more time I will take that clipboard and shove it down your throat." She slapped a hand over her mouth. Okay wrong thing to say 'Chako.

He was still red, but he laughed. "I'd like to see that, no really. How would that work? Like the physics wouldn't work unless you broke the clipboard and force fed me the pieces...but that would destroy my throat before all of it could be forced down my throat. And how would you make me swallow it? Plugging me nose and…"

"Deku."

"...maybe smaller pieces with food or…"

"Deku."

"...oh! Or like medicine. Just force it down with a sip of water. A clipboard would taste horrible though…"

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" She yelled, startling him out of his muttering spiral. He turned red.

"Was I muttering again? I'm sorry it's a habit! I picked it up when studying nursing so I wouldn't forget important things and I-"

She placed a finger on his mouth, stopping another muttering spiral in its tracks. "Slow your roll there tree boy. It's fine. I used to rub my fingertips to the point my dad had to cover them." His eyes were wide, she sat back, tucking her hands into her lap.

"B-But-"

"Shushshsh. I need help finding someone. Do you know anyone named Ojiro?" She asked, finally getting back on track. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah I do. He works in physical therapy. I think he just got off. I can take you to him. If you'd like."

"Really?! Thanks!" She smiled, her face dissolving into water again. She slapped her cheeks, making it solid. She's got to stop doing that.

He stood up, and held out a hand to her. She placed her fingers in the palm of his hand and he hoisted her up. He was stronger than he appeared. Their hands lay touching for a moment more, before they both yanked them away and walked on.

She was red, he was red, but her heart never felt faster. Was she sick? Maybe. She'd have to look at it when she got back. But the smile never left her face.

He turned a corner, and opened a door. A man, who matched Tooru's exact description sat there, eating a cheese sandwich. "Ojiro?" Izuku asked. He looked up.

"Oh! Izuku hi. Need something?"

"Me. I do. Hey, can you umm come with me for a few minutes?" She asked, wanting to get back to the kids. She felt more at ease with them. Ojiro seemed surprised, but he put his sandwich down and stood up.

"Umm sure. Where do you need me?"

"Oh just follow me. It'll be fun I promise. Just for a bit. Is that okay?"

He chuckled. "Maybe you should've asked that before. But yeah sure. Take me on an adventure."

"You can come too Deku!" Ochako said with a smile. Izuku looked to the side.

"Ohnoyoudon'twantmecoming-" she silenced him by snatching his hand. She grabbed Ojiro's wrist and tugged then along.

"Follow me!" She called, running off with the boys in tow. Ojiro laughed.

"A water nymph right?"

"Half sky. But yeah. How could ya tell?"

"Your hands. They dissolved into water a bit."

"Oh that happens when I get excited."

"Heh. Flowers fall out of mine."

"Flowers?" She asked, turning around. Ojiro turned a deep shade of red.

"Forget I said anything!"

"Oh! A flower nymph! That's so cool!" She said, and he blushed more.

"It's not something I broadcast. It's embarrassing."

"Well it shouldn't be. You'll definitely like what we're doing then, and who we're doing it with," she said with a wink, dropping his arm to open the door. She still held Izuku's hand, it was...nice.

Warm and a bit rough, the scars. She wanted to ask him about those. Ojiro stopped when he saw the kids making flower crowns, and smiled like mad when he saw Tooru. Locked and reeling in. Man she was a good matchmaker.

She peeled at Izuku, maybe for her friends. But never for herself, that's for sure.

Ojiro walked over to Tooru, Mina shot both of them a thumbs up and a saucy grin. Ochako snorted, dragging Izuku over to the table where Eri and Kota were.

"Deku!" Eri said, waving at him. Kota smiled, holding an unfinished crown. "We made something for you!" She said with a large grin. Izuku sat on his knees, Ochako sitting next to him. On the floor, with two little rascals smiling like sharks.

"Yeah...Eri dragged me into this."

"Kota it was _your_ idea."

"N-No it wasn't!"

"What is it guys?" Izuku asked, his pretty green eyes all sparkly and happy. Ochako looked to the side, and screamed softly. How the hell could someone be so cute?!

"Close your eyes! You too miss Ocha!" Eri said with another smile. Aizawa watched her, his tail flicking around. Ochako's face broke out with a lazy grin, as she shut her eyes. She felt something be placed on her head.

"You can open your eyes now," Kota said, and she did. She giggled. Izuku wore a flower crown with fake red pink and green carnations. He laughed, taking the crown off her head so she could see it. She helped him with his.

Her crown, matched Izuku's, only with more pink. "Oh they're lovely, thank you!" Ochako said, putting hers back on.

Ojiro laughed from the other side of the room, Ochako looked up, he had a flower crown in his hair, and was making flowers for the kids to have fun with. He seemed at ease. He pointed at her crown.

"Matching. Interesting choice," he called.

"What about em?"

"Oh nothing."

She rolled her eyes, going back to her unfinished crown. Maybe she'd give it to Toshi. He may have been the big boss man, but he deserved small gifts and a bit of love too. She smiled even more, Izuku noticed.

"What's the smile about?"

"Nothing. Just an idea I have."

"Mmm I see. I'd love to hear it. You have such awesome ideas." She laughed.

"Pfffh no. It's a secret!" She said shoving him. He laughed too.

"Of course it is."

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling. Then she looked back at her flower crown. Time to get artsy.

She scrapped the blue and white idea, and added in some yellow and red. She laughed at the idea, admiring her work. She should also talk to Jirou about the idea. And maybe bring it up with Toshi when she gave him his crown.

She smiled, what a fine idea.

~~{}~~{}~~

What a horrible, terrible, silly idea. Toshi wouldn't like this! It was childish. She should've gone with someone more mature. Elegant! Older! Not something as silly as flowers tied together on a string to rest on someone's head.

But it was waaaay too late to turn back. She had asked for him, he had her wait in the lobby for him to finish a meeting, and there was zero time to get or make something better.

Oh she was screwed.

He called her into his office, and she shuffled forward. He was going to laugh at her! A flower crown, seriously?!

She groaned internally. "Ah young Ochako! It's nice seeing you aga-" he coughed and his buff form just...disappeared. In its place was a skinny man, whose hair hung low in his face. Eyes and face shape was still the same but...he was different.

"Toshi sir! Are you alright?" She asked, rushing forward. Toshi held up a hand, and coughed into his fist.

"Yes yes. That form is just hard to hold up now."

"What?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, and I usually hold the form the public knows me as. Not this pathetic weak thing."

"But Toshi your body isn't pathetic or weak!"

"Is it now? I'm sorry dear, but yes it is."

"Toshi."

"Young Ochako. What did you come in here for today? I know it wasn't to pity the poor old man."

"No it wasn't. It was to ask the poor old man a question and give him something I made."

"The old man is listening."

"Well I wanted to take the kids somewhere. Those that can, of course. Nowhere too far. Maybe up the hill in the courtyard, and have a small bonfire. They never get to go anywhere, and I'm sure lots are longing to hang out with one another outside."

"But something could happen. Someone might get hurt or sick."

"That's why we're going to have Deku, Shoto, Momo, Eijirou and Katsuki with us. Some of my friends too, and we'll keep an eye on the kids."

"I don't know...I don't want any of them getting hurt."

"They won't sir. I swear it on my father's river."

"A hefty oath."

"I know."

"Will you keep an eye on them at all times?"

"Not an eye will stray."

"...okay. Not too far, don't lose track of them, and come back before eleven."

"Understood sir. Oh! And I uhh...made this for you. It's kind of stupid but…" she placed the flower crown on the table. He looked at it for a minute, before laughing.

"Yeah it's stupid!" She gasped, going to take it back. But Toshi already grabbed it, and put it on his head.

"No no! No one's gotten me a gift like this before. Something handmade and nature-y. I love it, thank you," he said with a large smile. Ochako looked to the side, and laughed.

He transformed back into his buff af form, and helped her out of his office. "Thank you again sir!" She said, going to find Jirou. She wanted Jirou to get to know the kids before coming with them.

Maybe they could go around the hospital to sing a couple songs. Maybe…

She stopped in the lobby, and went to the phone. It would take a bit for Jirou to get there, but she should let her know.

It rang for a bit, then went to voicemail. She dialed Jirou again. Same thing. It wasn't until the fourth time when she picked up.

_"Oh my god what?!"_

"Hey Jirou."

_"Ochako?!"_

"Yep!"

_"What's up? Need something?"_

"Uhh yes actually. Why I'm calling. I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the Willow Tree Hospital. We have some things planned for the children patients to do, make them smile. Other nymphs are working with the other patients, but I had two ideas that we need your music expertise with."

_"Mmm I'm doing any jobs currently, and I could use the extra experience. Eh why not. I'd have to bring Denki though. I'm never leaving him alone ever again."_

Ochako laughed, that was a mess. Three vases, two guitars, three shreds of self respect and an aux cord. "Sure he can come. Just make sure he doesn't mess anything up."

Jirou laughed on the other end. _"I know. I won't. And if he does, he's dead."_

"Well I guess see you in a few hours?"

_"Mmm sure. Give me time to get stuff ready and I'll be there in an hour if traffics great."_

"Gotcha. See you in about an hour then!"

_"Yep."_ The line went dead. Ochako put the phone down, and went back to the children's zone lobby. She leaned against the desk, they're next activity would be spreading positivity to those who couldn't get up.

"Got any ideas for tomorrow _ribbit_?" Tsu asked from where she was cleaning up paper and glue. They made little puppets and did a little show for the little boy who had just woken up from his coma. His parents were there, and it was a very touching scene.

"Yeah. I'm thinking we could do what we did today, only with more patients outside of here."

"_Ribbit_, Singing? _Ribbit_."

"Yep! Jirou's coming by and she's going to help me with that, and I got our little bonfire thing set up."

"_Ribbit ribbit_ that's great Ochako!"

Ochako clapped her now water hands, the water sparkling like starlight as it fell to the floor. Tsu laughed, a ribbiting laugh. Ochako stuck her tongue out at her friend.

She turned around to Izuku walking in, with Ojiro in tow. "Is Tooru here?"

"Yeah. She's using the bathroom. Should be out soon."

"Ah." Ojiro looked nervous. Flowers started sprouting in his hair and down his head.

"Guys I had the best ide-ahahahaha!" Tooru said, cutting herself off at the sight of Ojiro. "O-Ojiro! Hey hi! Nice to see you again!" She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Y-Yeah you too. Hey uhh can I talk to you?" He asked. Tooru seemed to understand why he meant (with a little help from Mina who stopped cleaning the windows) and went over to him. They walked out of the lobby, much to Ochako's dismay. She wasn't the only one who wanted to hear what they were talking about. Izuku and Mina looked disappointed.

"So Deku, what brings you to our crafts palooza?" She asked, smiling. "I know it wasn't just Ojiro."

He blushed. "I uhh wanted to say hello to you guys?"

Mina snorted. "More Like say hello to Ochako." Tsu smacked her. "Hey!"

"Well hello there! Want to help us clean up?" She asked. He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Sure why not. I don't have anything to help out with at the moment." He grabbed the broom from Ochako's hand, with her protesting. He ignored her and started to help Tsu.

Ochako grumbled, grabbing a paper towel and some cleaner to clean up the desk. She hummed a sweet tune as she did so. It was a quiet day.

But not for long.

As soon as they finished cleaning up the lobby Jirou and Denki burst in. "Traffic was hell," Jirou groaned, placing her guitar on the ground.

Ochako laughed. "I'm sure it was." Jirou clopped over to her, and she noticed Jirou's furry goat legs had flowers on them. "Ooh I love what you did with your legs!" She said with a grin. Jirou admired them for a moment.

"Really? Thanks." Jirou was a female faun, Denki also being a faun. Only he didn't really have a good music sense like Jirou. She loved him anyway.

"Yooo Ocha! Nice to see you again!" He called. She waved.

"Yeah you too! You guys ready for what I have planned? It's something special for the hospital, and something else for the kids. The last thing we'll do before we move on. Goin out with a bang!" She cheered. Mina and Tsu held up their fists. Izuku...didn't look as enthusiastic as they did.

"You're going to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah. We can't stay in one place for too long. We like to spread colour to all sorts of hospitals." His face fell. She wished she could take back the words and say she'd stay forever, but that was a lie.

She couldn't stay forever.

"Momo would miss you guys…" he offered weakly, as if she was the only one who'd miss them.

"Well we were invited to her wedding. She apparently didn't have other females helping and I was like; 'oh hell nah girl' and so we're gonna help her out with all the girly wedding planning!" Mina said with a large grin. Ochako's stomach grew warm, she was excited for her new friends wedding.

"Oh. Really? I'm a groomsman for Shoto. We went to school together. He wanted to be a surgeon, I wanted to be a nurse. And since he's a vampire, he helps out with blood diseases. He's truly amazing! He met Momo when working out of town on a stronger case and he's been happier since. They're both amazing surgeons and they work super well together…"

"Deku."

"...plus I'm sure Momo wants children, and her parents want more heirs. Shoto couldn't care less about what his dad wants, but he's excited to see where their marriage takes them…"

"Deku."

"...and I'm excited to see where it goes too. It's such an amazing adventure, being able to share your life with someone…"

"Deku!"

"...but I wonder if they could get divorced. Probably not, they do fight like any other couple but it wouldn't get that bad. Especially not after how happy they both are and-"

She walked over to him, and started to shake his shoulders. "Deku! You're rambling again!" She groaned as he stopped short. He turned redder than red. Of course he did.

"AHI'MSOSORRY!"

"Remember our talk from earlier?!" She threatened, and that red turned pale, before he started to laugh.

"And my ramble on the physics of it all?"

"And me mentioning my habits."

"And now this."

"You've really got to stop rambling on that like. It's cute sure, but wow you talk a mile a minute. You got any air in those lungs?" She joked poking his chest. The colour raced back to his cheeks again. Man he could like, blush on command.

"Not anymore. It just left," he breathed. She burst out laughing.

"Oh Deku."

~~{}~~{}~~

When Jirou met the kids, she was a bit overwhelmed. But soon they all went around singing songs and laughing, making patients who couldn't get up smile and laugh too. It was all very nice.

While they were doing that, Ochako was planning out the bonfire. Trying to get food for all food types. Some kids were vegan, vegetarian, meat eaters etc. Kind of exhausting, but this was their going away thing. They tried their best to make something special before they left.

The kids left, to give away their cards, puppets, balloons, paper flowers, to the other patients while they sang. All in favor of making hospitals a less depressing space.

"This is amazing Ochako!" Izuku marveled, as she finished up getting the food together.

"It's nothing much Deku!" Just some requests to the kitchen and a few songs for Jirou to sing."

"This is your hard work, don't put it down."

"Deku..."

"Ochako."

She smiled to herself, watching the sun make its way across the sky. "Hey can I talk to you alone at the bonfire?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry, I promised Toshi to watch over the kids. Not an eye will stray I said."

He paused for a moment. "How about after?"

"Sure."

Tooru flounced back into the room, done with helping Ojiro (her new boyfriend, it was...totally unexpected? But Ochako has to stop what she was doing to process it) with physical therapy.

Ochako couldn't do that. She went with Aizawa and Eri for her therapist appointment, and barely made it through. That poor thing. She remembered her conversation with Aizawa.

_"You know, I've never seen her happier."_

_"What?"_

_"Her nightmares have gotten better, she smiles and laughs more, and she's making more friends. Thank you."_

_"I-I didn't know."_

_"It's amazing what a friendly face and no pity can do." Ochako stood there in silence for the rest of the time._

"Ack the time! I've got to help Momo with a small procedure. We'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

He left in a hurry, she laughed, picking up the willow branches that fell out of his hair. She twirled them around her fingers, before knotting a couple in her hair.

She went back to planning, even as the kids came back around one. Their nurses would bring them up, and take them back at curfew. Then she'd get to meet with Izuku.

She bit her lip, feeling her stomach flip at the thought. She was definitely sick. She went over to Mina, Jirou and Denki talking with Tsu.

"Hey, Mina?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"I think I'm sick."

"What?! When?! How?! With what?!" Her friend said looking up immediately. She held a hand to Ochako's forehead.

"You are a little warm, but no fever. What are your symptoms?!"

"Well my heart is starting it beat faster, and my stomach has been all tied up in knots lately. And flipping around. I've felt clammy, shy and wanting to throw up…"

"Around anyone?"

"Yes! This gets worse around Izuku. Am I allergic to him?!"

Mina snorted, then burst into laughter. She doubled over, still laughing. "Allergic...to...Izuku...that's a good one!" She laughed. Ochako started to worry.

"Is there something wrong with me?!"

"No no! Please. If there were something wrong with, there'd be something wrong with like more people. You're just in love! It's totally normal!"

"In love! No no! You've got it all wrong-"

"Ocha, I know love when I hear slash see it. You're in love with Izuku. Now tell me when the hell that happened?!"

"Well...I don't know?"

"You don't know?!"

"I'm sorry! I've never felt this way before! It's all so new to me, and I didn't start noticing this until a bit ago."

"A bit ago and you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Damn Ocha. Now I've got to go all matchmaker."

"...please don't."

"Hell yeah I am. Soon you'll be with your Prince Charming. I've got some schemes to scheme," Mina winked, hip checking Ochako. She giggled.

"Nothing too wild okay?"

"I make no promises. Now let's go get this thing all set up."

"Right!" She said as they went outside to the fire pit Toshi and Izuku set up. Ochako looked around, it was perfect. In view of the hospital, easy to run too in an emergency. Perfecto.

They pulled out chairs, and blankets to make sure no one would be uncomfortable. The sun started to set, and they started to panic. Where was Jirou? The nurses? Tsu? How did one light a fire?

Ochako looked at the match stick by the fire and tried swiping it against the box. She broke the top. She tried again with another stick, it worked! She threw the stick into the fire pit, just as Jirou and some kids came outside. Mina and Ochako breathed sighs of relief.

All that panic for nothing. They did want to make this special. It's hard to move on and go to other places.

"Ocha!" Eri called, waving at her. Ochako waved back, seeing Aizawa and Izuku talking behind the little unicorn. Eri went up to her, and hugged her legs.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice was muffled by Ochako's dress.

Ochako ruffled her hair. "Well I have to, to make someone else's day or week a little bit brighter. This was the longest we've stayed at a hospital."

"I know…" Eri said unburying her face and looking up at Ochako. Then she brightened. "I'll go with you! I want to make people smile!" Her horn glowed with her excitement.

"Aww but darlin you have to rest up and heal before you can go on adventures with me. When you get better, I promise to take you with us. How's that?"

Eri thought for a moment, before nodding. "Deal! And I will get better watch me!"

Eri detached herself and went up to Kota and the flowery girls. "I know you will…" Ochako said with a soft smile.

"Wow, you let her down easy," Izuku said appearing beside her.

"Oh I was telling the truth. She'd be enrolled in school, and when she had breaks we'd take her before bringing her back for school."

He stared at her in wonder, as the sun sank lower. "Amazing. That's amazing. She'd love that, she started off not smiling at all and now she doesn't go anywhere without a smile. Why when she saw Mirio today he only talked about how awesome it was to see her smile more. He helped save her you know, while seriously injuring himself in the process. He might not be able to walk."

Ochako stared. "That's awful! I can't imagine not being able to run or walk. It's all we are really," she said turning to look at Jirou and Denki who were singing (him off key, her laughing) and shoving one another.

It was a peaceful night, the kids laughing and telling stories. When they said they were going to leave, it was sad until a little girl smiled and said 'a new adventure is waiting for all of us!'.

Soon their little goodbye celebration finished. Some kids grabbed extra food to bring to those who could come. It was...sweet.

A flowery girl walked over to Ochako, grew a flower on the palm of her hand and gave it to her. She laced it in her hair with the willow branches. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

"I'll see you soon Ocha!" Eri called from where she and Aizawa were walking back.

"I'm counting on it!" Ochako called back. Mina noticed something, and got Tsu to helped her get the kids inside. She winked, and gave a thumbs up to Izuku.

"Hey, Ochako…?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow me. I want to show you something." She nodded, running after him. He was fast, but she strived to be faster. He stopped at a large oak tree, and started to climb. She followed, not as gracefully.

"Find a sturdy branch, and don't you dare look down!" He called, as they climbed higher. "We're almost at the top!" He continued.

He swung out of view, She she struggled to follow him. Her heart was pounding, her stomach all tingly. He popped out of the leaves, and hoisted her up.

It was a taller tree than she anticipated. But beautiful nonetheless. Fireflies flew out of the branches as he lead her across the branch. She giggled.

"Ochako, your literally glowing," he said watching her in wonder. She started at the little starlight dots on her skin.

"My mother I guess. Part sky nymph remember?" She said with a smile, as he stopped and sat on a branchless stub. She sat on the one next to him.

"Right right."

"What did you want to talk about, Deku?"

"Uhh erm nothing much?" He phrased it like a question. It was definitely something more. "Just...I know I'm going to miss you, and all that. You've really made Toshi's hospital a brighter place."

She smiled. "He is such an amazing man, isn't he."

"He's my idol. I fashioned my entire future after following in his footsteps. I guess that paid off, in his successor."

"You are?! Really?! That's incredible Deku!"

"Yeah...I get this hospital when he's gone, but I don't want that to be soon. But I think it might be."

"Deku he isn't going to like _die_ any time soon. He can hold out. I've seen it in his eyes. That old man is still kickin."

"oLD MAN?!

"He's just gonna retire. I can see it in the way he looks at you. He knows he chose someone wonderful to take his place. I know he did," she said with a sad smile.

"I know, but he's All-Might. I never wanted to take anything away from him."

"You're not, Deku. He's giving it to you willingly. Because he knows you can do it. You can make this place a much better place, add your own touch and leave it to your own successor. This is probably the best hospital in the country thanks to him."

"But I know I'm going to mess up."

"And I'll be there to help you clean that mess up," she blurted, before covering her mouth with her hands. Why did she say that?! She wasn't staying!

But it made him smile. "I know you will, you're amazing Ochako. Sweet, beautiful, energetic, stubborn, a dreaming nymph. It's something I don't see often."

"Well you're amazing too. Kind, dorky, incredibly smart, hard working, passionate, another dreamer. It's hard to find anyone like that. Someone who'd help others in such a way that it's just selfless."

"I'm selfish too you know."

"I haven't seen a selfish side of you."

"Coming to see you? I always made up an excuse by they were mostly lies. That was selfish."

"So? I wanted to see you too. That's just life. It's fine." She looked at the stars. "A clear night. That's rare."

He smiled, as she started pointing out some constellations. Her eyes glittered, and when he pointed out certain stars, the butterflies in her stomach felt like they would lift her off the ground.

"And Momo and Shoto. We'll see each other at their wedding! It won't be bad. I'm just doing my job. I couldn't stay here forever. But I would wish too. But adventure is calling me," she whispered.

"Yeah but what if you stayed? We could work together with the kids. They would like that. Certain holidays we could do certain crafts or little parties. Maybe bake or…" he started to mutter. She laughed.

"Deku."

"...I heard ornament decorating is fun. Or cookies. Maybe even layered cakes. I'm sure Momo would like to try that out for her wedding. Maybe we could have the kids make little gifts for them…"

"Deku," she sang. He kept muttering.

"...Shoto would get a laugh out of that. Momo would smile, and probably put all the cards or gifts into a box and keep them in their room…"

"Deku," she giggled. He was rambling on about Shoto and Momo again.

"...and you and I would have fun making them, and watching them smile at the gifts would be rewarding…"

"Izuku!" She called. He was too far gone. She'd have to shut him up some other way.

He kept talking, she watched his mouth, and wanted to kiss him. But she didn't want to do anything that would embarrass him. Or make him fall out of the tree. But she had to shut him up!

A split decision later, she brushed a kiss against the lower part of his cheek. That shut him up effectively.

"I'm sorry. You kept going and I didn't know what else to do!" She said, covering her face with her hands. He just sat there, broken.

"Well uhh…feel free to shut me up like that anytime." She burst into giggles. He looked at her, and she noticed a darkness around his cheeks. He might've been blushing, but it was dark. He probably was blushing though.

Maybe I will! Maybe you will shut up permanently next time! It might be the best thing Katsuki ever experiences," she giggled. He laughed again.

She kept rambling (great he rubbed off on her) not noticing when he cupped her face in his hands.

"Maybe it's my turn to shut you up," he said before he kissed the corner of her mouth softly. She went silent.

"Cheesy?"

"Incredibly."

He laughed. "I've never done that before." His hands were still cupping her face, she reached up and held them.

"Neither have I."

He looked to the side. "Hey Izuku, what happened to your hand?" She asked, bringing it down to her lap and started tracing the scars. He shuddered at the touch.

"An accident with my tree. Some of the bark got cut off, and my hands paid the price for it. And me constantly using it causes my hand to cramp up and go numb."

She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his lightly. "Well these are just proof of how far you've come and have yet to go."

He smiled at that. "Hey Ochako?"

"Yes?" His eyes reflected the starlight, and her starlight. She loved that. The green in his eyes glowed, giving him a kind yet shy stare.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm well…" She giggled. He looked to the side again, she tilted his head so he'd look back at her. "Izu it's fine. You can kiss me. I ain't stopping ya. I'm not gonna scream and-" he silenced her again with a laugh.

"You've got to stop taking after me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She laughed again.

"Well I hang out with you all the time. Hard not to." He pressed a kiss against her forehead, and tapped a light peck against her lips. He puffed out his cheeks, making her erupt into giggles again.

"Arg that's no fun," she said before smacking him lightly. He staring laughed. She leaned in, he closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks like a pufferfish. She snorted, before puffing hers too. It was a very awkward kiss, with their air filled faces and smiley lips.

"Dork," she whispered.

"Says the person who has my willow branches tied into her hair." She touched the leaves, and laughed again. He brushed a hand against the one on the very back of her hair.

"Wow you noticed."

"Of course I did. I can feel when someone has my branches, I was worried someone was using them for firewood then I saw you had them all laced into your hair."

"How'd you react?" She asked.

"...turning red and probably stuttering." She held back a snort.

"We should probably head down," she said, he nodded. They climbed (him doin all those fancy tricks the showoff).

"I can't make it Izu! Too far up. Maybe I could travel to the little stream but then I'd have to walk back…"

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." She gulped, and leapt from the branch she was on. She fell and he caught her, her wincing as her legs jolted in his arms. She felt her ankle twist.

"See?"

"Ouch."

"Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Is it bad?"

"Izuku. I. Am. Fine. Now shoosh," she said with an eye roll. Seriously. "You can put me down I can walk."

He seemed to think for a moment, before trudging on without putting her down. "Deku!" She giggled. "I swear!"

"I'm going to make sure you aren't hurt whether you like it or not." She squirmed, But he just tightened his grip.

"I'll turn into water and run away," she threatened. He kissed the top of her head.

"No you won't."

"No I won't," she sulked. He smiled, as he walked back to the hospital.

"Deku?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

~~{}~~{}~~

**wowie I did it. Is this kinda rushed? eh I don't care. But I'm glad it's done, and it's really fluffy and has some 10/10 lines on my part. Thanks for reading! And have a wonderful rest of your day/night.**

**Alsooooooooooo (before y'all scaddattle)**

**Please, go around on your favourite fics and leave a positive comment. It makes every aspiring author feel so much better about themselves, and their writing. Every time one of you guys leaves a positive comment on my stories, I'm a smiling giggling mess for the rest of the day. It makes everyone feel so much better, and if you write LEAVE ONE TOO. It'll help get your stuff noticed, while encouraging your favourite author to continue with their stories! And please, just positive stuff unless the author asked for constructive criticism. And don't leave a public comment if they do want constructive criticism. PM them and build up their writing. It makes the world go 'round darlin.**


End file.
